Spring children
by vegemaru
Summary: Naruto and Hinata take Hataro and Sakare out to the flower filds, looks like colors are the time of year.


-Spring children

"It sure is nice out here, huh Naruto….?" Hinata looked up at the clouds in the crystal blue afternoon sky.

It was around 12:15, the early spring, late May. The Cherry blossoms were just at its start of pink; the petals were still light, almost like a pale pinkish white. The breeze was calming, just like if you were standing at the highest point cliff at a beach.

The smooth sounds of the birds above in the wind and trees hung loosely over the village, almost like they were keeping an eye on everyone. The grass was a lushes dark green that was comfortable to the touch, like a cloud or a new pillow.

Naruto breathed in the cool fresh air around him and turned toward his wife.

"I'd have to agree with you, the weather sure in wonderful up here." Naruto smiled up at her.

The two of them just sat there close and together enjoying the peace and quiet of the beauty surrounding them.

Time passed by slowly, or that is what it felt like to them. The low sound of a child's laughed was heard from not to short off. In fact, there was the sound of two children, playing a simple game of tag while jumping and hiding in the tall poppy flowers that were almost as tall as they are.

They were in perfect sight of the two adults and could be easily seen in case they were hurt or tried to run off like young children do.

"You like this one?" one of the children could be heard asking the other.

He held a bright red flower in his hands. He smiled as he showed it to the other child.

"Oh, Sakare, that's a pretty one!" One of the children beamed at the flower held in his friend's hands.

"I picked this for my mommy, she likes red and-"the boy by the name Sakare stopped as he looked around him.

He looked left, then right, and then left again. After a few seconds of looking, he finally spotted what he was looking for.

He quickly walked over to a new flower that showed light pink and smelled sweet like candy.

"Pink!" Sakare cheered as he plucked the flower and turned to show his friend.

The other child quickly made his way over toward Sakare to gaze and marble at the new flower.

The flower held light pink petals that would have a shade of orange toward the bulb of it. It was quite large, the same size of a fully bloomed rose.

"It's pretty, huh Hataro?" Sakare smiled as he held the two flowers in his hands with great joy.

Hataro smiled wildly and nodded a "yes" while doing so.

He too, looked in his surroundings for another flower; he knew just what color he had in mind.

Without a word, Hataro spotted his flower and made his way toward it, leaving a curios Sakare behind.

Hataro bent down toward the flower, not that he was much taller than it was, and picked it from its roots gently.

He giggled happily as he did so, when finished he turned to Sakare.

"I like this one! It's like my daddy's hair!"

That was a fact for sure, Hataro held a bright sun yellow tulip in his small hands with a smile. The very petals themselves were symbols of greatness, even Hataro could see that.

Sakare came toward him to get a better look at the wonder flower himself, and sure enough, he had to agree.

"That is like Uncle Naru's hair!" Sakare looked at the flower, then at Naruto over with Hinata at the trees not too far off, then back at the flower again.

They continued to play and pick new flowers to the point where they could open up their own flower shop, just like their Aunt Ino.

Time now passed like this, Naruto and Hinata sat and watched the two of them play and Hataro and Sakare just enjoyed being outside on a sweet cool spring day.

Too bad not everyday could be like this….

JUST SOME INFO

So, my brother and cousin are the same age, 8 years old, and they like to pick flowers with my grandmother in her garden, so I thought about a Naruto fanfiction just like them. So I got Hataro and Sakare picking flowers on a spring day!

For those of you who don't know, Hataro is the son of Naruto and Hinata, and Sakare is the son of Sasuke and Sakura. (Hataro and Sakare are mine and mine alone, I created them…)

In this short story, Hataro and Sakare are both 4 years old.

I really hope you enjoyed and please, tell me if you liked it!

NBP CHAPTER 11 will be coming out soon!

OTHER THAN THAT, THIS IS VEGEMARU OVER AND OUT!


End file.
